


Healing Hands

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Stressful days happen to all of us.





	Healing Hands

You hated work or at least at this moment you hated work. Having finished one project you were assigned another one directly afterwards. If this had been it you would have been fine but you had other work to do, meetings to attend, and other projects that needed to be finished. The day stretched for longer than you had hoped forcing you to call Sonny and let him know that you’d be late coming home. When you finally did come come home you fell face flat on the couch and groaned. Sonny laughed before finishing in the kitchen and coming to stand by you on the couch.

“That bad?”

You just groaned into the couch again.

“Come here.” he said pulling you up to lean on him and kissed the side of your head.

“What happened.”

“Stupid projects. Shouldn’t you be watching dinner”

He kissed you on the lips this time. “Nope, it needs to simmer for a little. Lay down, I’ll give you a massage.”

“Mmm, sounds good.”

The massage felt wonderful but of course Sonny knew what he was doing, he’d give you massages anytime you were stressed. He tried to pester you for more details about work but you turned it around on him. Instead you ended up hearing about his day and the case he’d been assigned. If the timer for dinner hadn’t gone off you were sure you would have fallen asleep.

Sonny went to dish up food while you picked out a movie. Reconvening on the couch you stuffed your faces and cuddled. You loved Sonny the most during moments like this, moments where all you wanted to do was forget the stress of the day and he would take the opportunity to distract you. You burrowed further into his side, kissing his cheek quickly before turning back to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
